Mi pequeño destino
by SophyHei
Summary: Después de pensarlo mucho, al fin había decidido qué hacer. Sí, le daría a ella su vida entera. Fluff. [Dedicado a Randuril]


**.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y situaciones le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomé prestados, sin fines de lucro, para crear mi historia.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~.**

**.**

.

**Mi pequeño destino**

**.**

**.**

**.~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El viento resoplaba fuertemente en aquel lugar, llevándose las nubes, despejando el cielo y revelando su color azul. La corta tormenta de nieve ya se había alejado hacía unos momentos. Akane había aprovechado esos instantes para irla a visitar. Observó la piedra empotrada en la hierba, se agachó colocando un pequeño clavel rojo y vio las iniciales del nombre y apellido de aquella mujer: Su madre.

Un año más sin ella, un año más sin su sonrisa, un año más sin su piel suave acariciándola, un año más sin su presencia cálida y amable. Aun cuando ella era muy pequeña, y el tiempo se encargó de cicatrizar la herida, resultaba muy difícil de olvidar. Es que cómo poder hacerlo…

Hubiera querido contarle y hablar con ella. Mencionarle sobre la escuela, sus amigas y, tal vez, a su prometido y su complicada relación con él. Y ahora que todo estaba tan claro como el agua cristalina que baja de las montañas nevadas. Porque ahora ya lo sabía todo. Jusenkyo había sido una experiencia reveladora en cuanto a sus sentimientos, de ella y de Ranma.

Se sonrojó al recordar el día anterior. Se rozó los labios con sus dedos y los curvó en una sonrisa ligera, casi imperceptible, pero era una que denotaba felicidad. Él finalmente le había correspondido. Aunque, rápidamente se le borró al darse cuenta de que él no había aparecido el día de hoy, se suponía que tenía que estar con ella visitando a su madre.

¿Se habría arrepentido?

¿Se había acobardado después de aquello?

—No me equivoqué. Acá estabas —sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando oyó su voz agotada y molesta.

Y recién se dignaba a aparecer. Lo castigaría. Fingió no hacer caso y se quedó allí quieta sin girarse para mirarlo.

—Claro, no hagas caso —bufó Ranma sin inquietarse demasiado por el lugar en que se encontraban.

—Y al fin te dignas en aparecer —susurró Akane con expresión molesta. Sin embargo no se había volteado a mirarlo aún.

—Son las dos de la tarde.

—Y dónde estuviste toda la mañana, ¿eh? —finalmente dejó mostrar su rostro molesto ante él. Ranma tenía la expresión seria, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Sus puños estaban totalmente cerrados y encogidos en su palma. Su cara estaba llena de arañazos, chichones y golpes. Su ropa china se encontraba rasgada por lo hombros y sin botones, y se podía ver su piel—. ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó de pronto olvidándose un poco de su enojo.

.

.

.

El chico de la trenza había salido muy temprano esa mañana. Cuando Akane fue a despertarlo, se percató de que él ya no estaba.

Ya volverá… pensó. Lo esperó durante una hora después de que dejó de nevar, así que tuvo que irse. Su madre estaba esperándola, no podía aguardar más por él.

Y lo maldijo de mil formas posibles. Bueno, ni tanto. Aunque sí se molestó bastante.

Ranma corrió por los tejados hasta que ubicó el lugar. Tenía en la cabeza un solo pensamiento, uno que lo hizo decidirse al fin. El día anterior ella lo había abrazado. «Gracias», le había dicho en un susurro suave y amable. No hacía mucho habían llegado de Jusenkyo, más unidos que nunca, más maduros y también más pensativos. El estar cerca de la muerte les hizo analizar el camino que tomarían y la importancia y el significado que tenían sus vidas el uno para el otro. Y después de eso… lo había besado. Y él, había correspondido, tembloroso, con miedo, con nervios. Pero lo había hecho.

Y se admiró por su valentía.

A pesar de que no todo fue perfecto, ya que al escuchar ciertas voces conocidas, se repelieron como usualmente lo hacían. Y fingieron seguir entrenando, hasta que todos desaparecieron y la vergüenza se dio paso, y se fueron sin siquiera volver a mirarse. Sin embargo, el sentirla tan cerca y tan dispuesta a estar con él, lo llevó a tomar por fin la decisión. La más importante de su corta vida.

Y por eso había salido corriendo, para buscar aquello que lo uniría a ella por el resto de su vida.

.

.

.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó preocupada por su aspecto—. ¿Quién te hizo esto?

—Bueno, pues… —Ranma puso una cara desanimada cuando rememoró que el trío de gritonas lo había visto salir de aquel lugar. Y al descubrir una pequeña bolsa extraña, lo persiguieron y lo maltrataron como siempre. Lo bueno es que pudo escapar cuando empezaron a pelear como bestias y lo dejaron de lado.

—Seguro estuviste con alguna de ellas, ¿verdad?

—Sí, seguro… —bufó él con aburrimiento—. ¿Puedes dejar de pensar mal de mí, por favor? —replicó fastidiado.

—Es por eso que te desapareciste toda la mañana, ¿no? —y la voz de Akane sonaba más molesta cada vez.

—Sí…

—¡Eres un tonto! ¡Y todavía el día de hoy! —una vena salía de la sien de su prometido—. ¡Al menos pudiste esperar hasta mañana!

—¡¿Vas a seguir con eso después de lo que pasó ayer?! —exclamó impulsivamente sin atenerse a las consecuencias que acarrearían por lo que acababa de decir. Volteó el rostro hacia un lado cuando la vio sonrojarse y quedarse finalmente callada.

Al parecer los colores habían menguado de la cara de Akane. Y el silencio reinó un momento más. Al fin, ella se decidió a hablar nuevamente —¿No tienes frío?

—No. Estoy bien. Estas heridas tampoco me duelen en lo absoluto —respondió sin rencor. Después de todo, siempre era así con ellos. Peleaban, pero al momento se olvidaban de todo y se perdonaban.

—Puedo darte mi abrigo si quieres —y comenzó a sacárselo.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —alargó una mano para detenerla—. ¿Cómo crees que voy a aceptar el abrigo de una chica?

—No seas maleducado. Encima que te ofrezco mi ayuda.

—No la necesito, estoy bien —replicó confiado y luego se dispuso a molestarla —. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás preocupada? —se acercó ligeramente a ella con un gesto sonriente y travieso. Akane dio un paso hacia atrás algo incómoda por la repentina cercanía de su prometido.

—¿Q-qué quieres?

—No lo puedes evitar, ¿verdad? —mencionó con burla.

—¡No molestes…! —titubeó nuevamente la muchacha—. Ya no te daré nada —murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

—Akane…

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Ya no estás enojada, ¿verdad? —preguntó serio.

—Pues… —pero no dejó que respondiera. La tomó de la mano, acercándola a él y después la sostuvo entre sus brazos para salir velozmente.

—Ven conmigo.

—¿Tengo otra opción? —cuestionó con sarcasmo al verse que no tenía escapatoria al encontrarse abrazándose del cuello de su prometido.

.

.

.

—Bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¡¿Qué pretendes al traerme encima de una copa de un árbol?! —gritó al ver que estaban a unos cuarenta metros del suelo.

—¡No grites! ¡¿Así me respondes, niña boba?! —alegó levantando la voz también.

—Pues, ¡¿cómo quieres que lo haga si no me dices nada y me traes hasta aquí sin mi permiso?! —lo regañó.

—¿No sabes qué día es hoy? —reclamó molesto—. Tuve que esperar quince días para conseguirlo, huir de todas ellas y todavía me gritas.

—Claro, o sea que sí que estuviste con Shampoo —replicó ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¡No estuve con ella ni con ninguna! Si no sabes a dónde fui, mejor no hables.

—¡Idiota!

—¡Hoy es el _Día Blanco_!

—¡¿Y eso qué?!

Ya estaba a punto de perder la paciencia con esa mujer, se agarró los pelos despeinándose y rogaba al cielo que le diera un poco más de paciencia. Finalmente se contuvo lo más que pudo —¡Toma! —metió la mano a su bolsillo y le alcanzó una pequeña bolsa de color negro—. Aunque la verdad, no debería darte nada por violenta y marimacho —sí, lo exasperaban sus pensamientos negativos, seguro pensaba que estaba con alguien más. Sin embargo, no podía culparla, al menos no el día de hoy. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Akane tenía algo de razón, él también se encontraría molesto si ella se esfumara durante toda una mañana sin decirle nada.

Akane abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa —¿Qué es eso? —y de pronto su estado de ánimo cambió al observar aquella bolsita. ¿Acaso Ranma le estaba dando un regalo de agradecimiento por el día de San Valentín?

El joven de la trenza puso los ojos en blanco y bendijo el estado de ánimo tan voluble de su prometida.

.

.

.

_—Ten —lanzó nuevamente el paquete a su cabeza—. Esta vez es más grande… —murmuró la jovencita de cabellos cortos de repente, sin mirarlo, ayudada un poco el que Ranma estuviera caminando encima de la verja._

_Y su prometido no había dicho nada aún. Se encontraba sorprendido. Tanto como el San Valentín anterior. Nunca acababa de comprenderla, pero la felicidad embargó su corazón otra vez. La anterior oportunidad no supo cómo interpretarlo, sin embargo ahora, era distinto. Ahora ya lo sabía. Sabía que ella gustaba de él._

_Abrió el paquete con desesperación, rompiendo la caja, y sacó los chocolates de formas extrañas. Se los comería todos así le diera un dolor de estómago que lo mandaría a la cama por un mes. Pero todo valía la pena, no importaba, él quería comérselos con gusto. Luego se desmayó de dolor, mientras soñaba con devolverle esos sentimientos._

_Buscó algo distinto durante un tiempo. Él no era un romántico empedernido ni alguien que demostraba abiertamente sus sentimientos. Por eso, quería darle algo que nadie nunca le hubiera dado. No un anillo, sabía que habrían muchos problemas si todos llegaran a enterarse, y más aún, ellas. Por eso quería algo más significativo, que no sea tan obvio pero a la vez sí. Y deseaba algo que la hiciera muy feliz. Y allí fue cuando vio ese lugar._

_—Regresa en quince días y tendrás aquello que deseas —le dijo la mujer de mediana edad. Tenía un aspecto extraño. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de joyas y tenía una capa de color morado que la cubría desde la cabeza hasta los tobillos. Sus ojos grandes llenos de maquillaje del mismo color de la capa, denotaban misterio. Parecía que podía ver a través de él, y lo puso nervioso. Salió de ese oscuro y pequeño lugar repleto de alhajas, con las manos sudorosas y frías. Sin embargo, confió en ella y volvió._

.

.

.

—¿Qué es e-esto? —sostuvo la bolsa, estaba blanda y parecía que no había nada en su interior cuando la palpó.

—¿Por qué no lo abres? —cuestionó con nerviosismo.

Akane obedeció. Jaló la cuerda que cerraba la bolsa y metió los dedos en su interior. No había nada —¿Qué es esto? ¿Te estás burlando de mí? —replicó enojada.

—¿Acaso estás ciega, Akane?

—¡Pues no hay nada!

—¡Que mires bien! —se la arrebató y sacó un pequeño hilo de allí.

—Así que sí te estabas burlando…

—Es el _hilo rojo…_

—Sí, lo veo bien.

—¡¿Y no sabes lo que significa?! —gritó exasperado—. ¡La leyenda, niña boba!... —su cara pronto se tornó en un tono rojizo—. …¡Del _hilo rojo del destino_! ¡Porque quiero que tú lo tengas!

De pronto el silencio reinó hasta que el sonido del viento resopló en sus rostros. Akane no supo que decir, estaba sorprendida, asombrada, ¿qué significaba ese regalo?

Sí, aquel obsequio era más significativo que un anillo de compromiso. Él le estaba dando su destino, su vida entera, para toda la eternidad. Avergonzado y todo, volvió a hablar. Tenía que ser valiente, hoy era el día más importante de su vida.

—Esa señora me dijo que… que… nosotros tenemos que ponerlo en… en nuestros d-dedos y…

—Ranma…

—Podíamos comprobarlo… si realmente estamos, ya sabes… si tú y y-yo estamos…

—¿Destinados? —agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

—Sí —y Ranma hizo lo mismo—. Si el hilo desaparece… entonces eso ocurrirá.

—¿No te echarás para atrás? Como aquella vez con esos panecillos de pétalos de cerezo —mencionó echándole toda la culpa.

—¡Fuiste tú la que se echó para atrás!

—¡No es cierto! —sí, había sido ella.

—Y me mandaste a volar por los cielos de Nerima cuando quise mostrarme ante ti.

—¡Tenía miedo! —confesó ella repentinamente.

Y el muchacho se calló un momento hasta que se animó a decir nuevamente: —Ahora es diferente… y-yo… confío… —mencionó para calmarla.

—Ranma, ¿tú… no tienes miedo?

—No —mintió. Estaba aterrado. Esto podía cambiarlo todo y su vida que ya conocía por completo y a ella, la chica de la secretamente estaba enamorado. Pero quería saberlo ahora, no podía esperar más. Sus manos sudaban y temblaban, pero aun así, él deseaba enterarse. Tal vez dentro de sí, confiaba en que realmente estaban destinados a estar juntos. Y ansiaba eso con todo su corazón.

—¿Y qué pasaría si…? —las dudas seguían allí.

—No importa —porque igual pelearía con el destino, le daría mil golpes, para que se encargue de demostrar lo contrario. Sí, realmente no importaba nada, solo deseaba estar con ella. La tomó suavemente de la mano, ella accedió dubitativa. Y lentamente, con dificultad, amarró el delgado hilo rojo en su dedo meñique y luego, rodeó el suyo.

Ella lo miró con temor.

—No importa lo que pase… —y sus manos sudaban tanto que podía verse pequeñas gotas de agua en ellas.

Igual estaremos juntos. Parecía decir su mirada. De todos modos, esto era solo una leyenda también.

Sintieron que el tiempo se había detenido entonces. Los segundos parecieron largas y tormentosas horas. Ambos observaban el hilo unido a sus dedos con desesperación.

Percibieron, de pronto, un pequeño jalón. El hilo cambió de color, a un rojo intenso, como la sangre. Se tensó haciendo acercar y juntar sus manos involuntariamente. Y comenzó a desvanecerse. Poco a poco, lentamente, el tono carmesí que lo cubría era ya casi imperceptible ante sus ojos. Luego desapareció por completo.

Ellos estaban completamente destinados. Aunque haya sido una leyenda, un hechizo, o el amor el que los había juntado. Tenían la certeza que ahora ya nada podría separarlos. Permanecieron con las manos unidas.

Los ojos de Akane se humedecieron; quería llorar, pero no de tristeza, sino de alegría. Una pequeña lágrima cayó por su mejilla y sonrió de felicidad.

Ranma se sintió aliviado y le devolvió la sonrisa. Estuvieron así durante un largo rato.

La muchacha levantó el otro brazo y lo colocó en la mejilla de él. Ranma se tensó por un instante, pero rápidamente la aceptó. Sin embargo, su rostro todavía estaba inseguro.

—¿Es… es esto bueno para ti? —y se animó a preguntar lo que lo agobiaba.

Akane lo observó con gesto de desaprobación —¿A estas alturas lo preguntas? —quiso burlarse, sin embargo el rostro de incertidumbre de Ranma la detuvo. Suspiró y volvió a mostrarle una de sus sonrisas y asintió—. Sí —esto es bueno para mí, yo lo quiero así... deseo estar a tu lado.

.

.

Ranma le devolvió la sonrisa, ahora seguro. Y como obedeciendo a una señal, cerraron el espacio que separaba sus labios. No lo pensaron demasiado, solo se dejaron llevar. Y temblaban por aquel leve pero deseoso contacto, percibiendo sus alientos, permitiéndose explorar cada parte de la textura de los labios del otro. No importaba si se quedaban sin aire, podían volver a separarse, aspirar y volver a unirse. Y el mundo no importó en ese instante, porque solo estaban ellos dos compartiendo aquel hermoso momento.

Akane colocó sus manos en sus mejillas, juntaron sus frentes y cerraron los ojos, percibiendo aún, sus respiraciones fuertes y agitadas.

—¿Por qué hoy? —susurró la muchacha.

—Porque es el _Día Blanco_.

Akane asintió. Sabía que los chicos que aceptaban los chocolates de las muchachas que les gustaban, les daban un regalo exactamente un mes después, consolidando así su relación. Implícitamente, pero haciéndolo, al fin y al cabo.

—Y porque quería darte mejores recuerdos, Akane —agregó. Aunque tal vez no había resultado como había querido al haberse desaparecido durante toda la mañana—. Porque el día de hoy podrás recordarlo de dos formas: Por el aniversario de tu mamá y también por esto. Será este un recuerdo más feliz para ti, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió emocionada.

El chico de la trenza continuó —Y… el día de hoy tampoco se hará tan… tan pesado y melancólico.

Una mariposa de color celeste voló entonces a su costado. En una de las ramas de aquel árbol, se abría un pequeño botón de flor. El Día Blanco se alejaba y se llevaba el frío invernal para dar paso a la cálida primavera.

.

.

.

—Ranma…

—¿Qué sucede? —respondió como un fantasma después de que ella le había besado rápidamente en la mejilla.

—¿Te das cuenta que desde acá estamos a la vista de todo Nerima?

El jovencito se quedó quieto adquiriendo el color plomizo de una estatua, mientras observaba la cantidad de gente que los miraba desde el parque.

Y había tenido que elegir justo el árbol más alto de todos.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, reina Romi!**

_Espero que hayas tenido un hermoso día. Aunque ya no hablemos tan seguido, te perdono, porque sé que andas un poco "ocupada", jaja. Mentira, reina. Me alegra verte tan feliz con todo lo que sucedió últimamente. Te mando un super abrazo fuertote de cumpleaños y este regalito que espero que te haga muy feliz._

.

Y les agradezco anticipadamente a todas las personas que se pasen a leer esto también. Necesitaba fluff, mucho fluff, así que lamento si les dio diabetes. Me harían feliz con un comentario también :)

Un beso.

Sophy.


End file.
